


Sleepless Knights

by RedFox13



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls I
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Self-Indulgent, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 09:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24468364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedFox13/pseuds/RedFox13
Summary: An argument between gods keep everyone awake.
Relationships: Artorias the Abysswalker/Lord's Blade Ciaran, Havel the Rock/Silver Knight Ledo, Lord Gwyn's Firstborn/Dragon Slayer Ornstein
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	Sleepless Knights

It was rare for Lordran to see a lightning storm, but on this night the city of the gods was alight as lightning violently arced across the sky in hues of blue and violet. Down below on the city walls the guards kept a low profile or took shelter in their guardhouses to avoid being struck. Most of the nobles were fast asleep and unaware of the chaos unfolding overhead. Tucked away in a small townhouse at the base of the cathedral was where Bishop Havel called home, along with his boyfriend Ledo. Havel was in bed laying on his back watching the brilliant flashes of light paint patterns across his ceiling. Next to him Ledo murmured as he tossed about restlessly, ever since the Dragon Wars he'd had a deathly fear of lightning and loud noises. Storms made him nervous and he never slept well during foul weather, another hushed whimper made him look over. He couldn't help but feel pity at how helpless and scared he looked in that moment, he wanted to wake him, but he knew better than to do that. Last time he'd gotten punched in the face, he knew Ledo hadn't meant to do that and he'd profusely apologized all that morning.

A few minutes later Ledo bolted upright with a gasp, his whole body stiff and trembling. His eyes were wide with fear as tears rolled down his cheeks. His messy hair fell onto his face as he frantically looked around the room. Havel sat up slowly so as not to startle him further, gently he reached over and laid a hand on his shoulder. Ledo flinched, but after a moment he started to relax, Havel waited patiently for him to calm himself. Moving his hand from his shoulder he tenderly brushed away a stray tear and let his hand rest on his cheek for a moment. “It's going to be okay. I'm here, you're safe.” Havel whispered. Ledo nodded slightly before laying back down again. Havel pulled him close and Ledo clung to him like a child to their favorite toy. Havel could feel the frantic pounding of his boyfriend's heart and could hear his shaky breaths as he tried to pull himself together. Leaning over slightly he gave him a kiss to the forehead. “I'll protect you, my little knight.” He whispered. “But I'm taller than you…” Ledo sniffled. Havel just rolled his eyes in reply.

………………………………

Up above in the cathedral Gwyndolin laid in his bed curled up into a ball with his serpents coiled around him protectively. In his hands he clutched a small dragon doll that Ornstein had given him after a trip to the East. It's black button eyes shimmered in the dark as another bolt of lightning flew past his window. Just up the hall was the conference room where Lord Gwyn and his knights would meet to discuss strategies or plan missions. Another angry shout caused him to tremble, it was his brother, and he was furious. “AND YOU LEFT THEM TO DIE!! IS THAT HOW YOU REPAY THOSE LOYAL TO YOU?!!”

The voice of Lord Gwyn thundered in reply, “THEY CHOSE TO STAY AND FIGHT, THEY DIED BECAUSE OF THEIR OWN CHOICES!!” Just when he thought Farram couldn't get angrier, his reply was icy cold and dripping with venom. “They stayed because you promised to send aid! Not only did you fail to keep your word you lied to your own men! May Velka smite you for your deceit!!” The crackle of electricity sounded from down the hall followed by a pained yell from Farram. Gwyndolin was petrified, tears dripping from his chin as his serpents hissed. Willing himself to get out of bed the young god trembled like a leaf in the wind. Using his sorcery to hide himself he picked up the hem of his nightgown and hurried down the hall. The angry shouting started up again, but by then Gwyndolin was halfway across the palace, just as he was crossing into the annex Ciaran emerged from the shadows. Her face was unreadable under her mask but her voice was filled with concern. “My Lord? What's wrong? You look terrified!” Hearing the commotion Artorias appeared at the sanctuary doorway with his great sword strapped to his back. “Lord Gwyndolin? You've been crying, is something wrong?” The wolf knight took a knee to be eye level with Gwyndolin. Searching his pouch he produced a scrap of cloth and began to gently dab away his tears.

“It-its Father and Brother…they...they were fighting. And-and Brother got hurt, I heard him yell….” At this Gwyndolin burst into tears again. Artorias pulled him close and hugged him, “There, there, my little Lord. We’ll take care of your brother.” As he said this he looked up at Ciaran with a serious expression. He didn't have to say anything, the assassin knew what to do. “Allow me to escort you back to your room. I'll stay until you feel safe or fall asleep. Artorias will fetch Ornstein.” Her tone was reassuring as she held out her hand. Gwyndolin wiped his eyes before accepting it. Artorias stood and watched them walk away before hurrying to Ornstein’s office.

…...…………………..

Ornstein looked up sharply as his office door opened suddenly. Artorias stepped inside holding his first aid kit and a talisman, at this the Dragonslayer raised his eyebrows. “You better have a damn good reason for being here when you're supposed to be guarding the throne room.” He sounded a mix of annoyed and tired as the wolf knight placed everything on his desk. “I'm only here for a moment, Gwyndolin came to Ciaran and I and was very upset. Lord Gwyn and your Lord were fighting, and your Lord may have gotten hurt.” At this Ornstein stood from his desk, his expression full of concern. “Where is he? I need to see to him.” Artorias glanced at him nervously, “You may want to wait until they’re through. Lord Gwyn’s lightning strikes friend and foe alike.” Ornstein gave a thoughtful glance to the door and back to Artorias, “You may be right. Return to your post and I'll take care of things.” The wolf knight nodded before swiftly exiting.

Ornstein grabbed a jar of water and a decorative bowl and placed it on the desk. Filing it with water he rummaged through the first aid kit and found a spare rag to clean up with. A moment later his office door opened suddenly again. His master stepped inside and forcefully closed the door behind him. The lion knight felt a sliver of ice go down his back as he turned to face him. His face was darkened by a pained scowl and a wild storm churned in his eyes. The air felt electrified as he approached, Ornstein's eyes fell down to his chest. There was a purple spidering bruise streaked with soot, it looked as if he'd taken a direct hit. At first Ornstein hesitated, he was unsure how Farram was going to act, especially since he still looked furious. But he relaxed when he simply hugged him and laid a tired head on his shoulder, “Father's disregard for his soldiers will come back to haunt him.” He sighed quietly.

“I'm sure it will, but we can talk about that later. Right now let's get you patched up.” Ornstein said as he reached up to brush away a stray lock of Farram's wild hair. At this his gaze softened and his scowl faded, he gave a quiet nod as he slipped his robe off. The wound reached clean across his chest, and would likely need a divine blessing. Soaking the rag in water Ornstein began to clean his wound, a few times he got a pained hiss when he hit a sore spot. “Sorry, my love. I'm trying to do this carefully.” The lion knight mumbled. “It's alright, I shouldn't have tried reasoning with Father. It was foolish…” He looked away towards the window for a few minutes as if he was pondering something. Ornstein picked up a divine blessing and uncorked it, carefully he poured a little of the shimmering golden liquid onto the rag and dabbed it against the wound. The wound faded slowly and after a few minutes it was like it was never there at all. Farram slipped his robe back on while Ornstein began to put everything away, by then the lightning had all but stopped with only an occasional flash. Taking his master's hand they walked together to Ornstein's room, with the door locked they sat by the fire and enjoyed some peace and quiet.

Ornstein looked over with a quizzical stare as he saw Farram staring hard at the flames with his brow furrowed. “Ornstein?” He asked quietly. “What's on your mind, love?” Ornstein replied. “Long ago… the Dragon Wars… was what we did truly right?” Ornstein was quiet for a long time before saying, “I've asked myself that, I don't know…”  
At this he saw that scowl again, gently he reached over and placed his hand on his. “But I know you always tried to do what was right and honorable, and I respect you for it. Whatever ordeal the world throws at us, I shall always be at your side.” At this Farram smiled warmly before kissing Ornstein on the cheek. “Now, shall we go to sleep or stay up for a while?” Farram smiled even wider, “Sleep? Who needs it?” Ornstein chuckled in reply as he threw another log onto the fire.


End file.
